foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
Bloodties
Bloodties is a shared universe crossover series between Forever Knight, Highlander, and Star Trek: The Next Generation, among others. The series was originally known as "Harem Stories". Background to writing the series is provided in the "Welcome to the Bloodties Archive page. There is also A Bloodties Primer, about the BT Universe; and The Bloodties Gallery, which has pictures of some of the characters. The Bloodties series The following stories are in the Bloodties series: Historical Setting * "Road to Marseille" by Ithildin * "Drink Up!" by Ninjababe Present Day Stories * "In His Image" by Ithildin * "Upon a Winter's Night" by Altariel * "Candle in the Window" by Ithildin * "Home for the Holidays" by Edithna Morgan * "The Spaniard" by Ithildin * "Premonitions of Twilight" by Ithildin * "A Walk in the Park with Methos" by Ninjababe * "The End of the Beginning" by Altariel * "Interludes" by Ithildin ** "Forgiveness" * "Takasago's Pines" by Ithildin * "My Soul Is Dark" by Ithildin * "Hunger" by Ithildin * "Turning the Page" by Ithildin * "Laissez Les Bon Temps Rouler!" by Ninjababe * "Vampires Wild (AKA Death Takes a Holiday)" by Ninjababe * "A Journey Not Sought" by Ninjababe * "Sands of Eternity" by Ithildin * "What Triona Really Wants" by Dal Traven * "To Capture a Memory" by Ithildin * "Misguided Angel" by Ithildin * "The Old Holly Ridge Farm Cycle" by Ithildin ** "Shattered" ** "Lavender at Midnight" * "Dreaming of True Love's Kiss" by Ithildin * "I'll Be Home For Christmas" by Ithildin WWIII, Stories from The Keep * "The Silent Stars Go By" by Ithildin * "Frog Song" by Ithildin * "Blood Ties" by Ithildin * "It's My Party" by Altariel * "All Work and No Play...." by Ithildin * "Not Without Loss" by Altariel * "Cock-Eyed Optimist" by Ithildin The 22nd Century & Beyond * "First Sunrise" by Ithildin * "Around the Campfire" by Ithildin ** "Amongst The Stars" ** "Make That Two Bottles" ** "To The Victor go The Spoils" ** "Just Desserts" * "Let Not Your Heart Be Tribbled" by Ithildin * "Family Business" by Ithildin * "Bajoran Holiday" by Ithildin * "The Long Road From Home" by Ithildin * "Ace in the Hole" by Ninjababe * "Ancient Whispers" by Ithildin * "Moonshadow in Obsidian" by Ninjababe * "A Thing Called Forever: a Trilogy" by Ithildin ** "The Last Time We First Met" ** "When Did Forever Die?" ** "Now We Are Met Again" * "You Wore Green" by Ithildin * "Fathers Christmas" by Ithildin * "A View From the Storm" by Ithildin * "Broken Window" by Ithildin * "Should the Dawn Return" by Ithildin * "The Edge of the Nest" by Ithildin * "I Remember You Not Fondly" by Ithildin * "Monsters" by Ithildin * "No Half Measures" by Ithildin * "Wrapped Around Her Finger" by Ithildin The 29th Century * "Twilight Bled to Black" by Ithildin See also The following are articles on original characters in the Bloodties series: * Triona McAlpine * Terese Logan * Lauren (Bloodties character) * Sarah (Bloodties character) External Links * Bloodties archive on the Tales from the Darkwood website. Category:Fan fiction by series